


Reunited

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: "Sad" Ending, Anakin Did Not Fall, Deathfic, Gen, Off-screen torture, The Characters Don't Mind the Ending But You Might
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Anakin has been helping Obi-Wan try to hide the survivors of Order 66. The Team is caught one last time, but given the kids they're protecting are safe, they're not too upset about it.





	Reunited

 

Obi-Wan hadn't seen Anakin for a month.

Ever since that terrible night when knights and padawans everywhere had been slaughtered.

They had both suffered in the time since, deep in the bowels of a facility that had trained nameless Inquisitors, keeping them hidden away until the time became right. Obi-Wan's torture had never really let up, but in moments where the pain eased just a little, he'd been able to sense Anakin near, and just as torn with agony as Obi-Wan himself.

Occasionally, he could hear his screams.

Obi-Wan couldn't keep to his feet when they brought him into a courtyard where he could see the night sky. His legs folded, dropping him to his knees, but he kept his face tilted skyward. The sight caught his breath, and he embraced the beauty with his soul, knowing it might be the last he ever experienced.

Anakin was dragged in, his bare feet scraping across the floor, leaving a bloodied smear in their wake. They dropped him beside Obi-Wan, and Anakin didn't move.

“Never thought I would see the stars again.” Anakin's voice was calm, soul-quiet in a way Obi-Wan had never known it to be.

Obi-Wan's gaze drifted to meet his, and then down farther.

The visible damage to Anakin's legs made bile surge up into Obi-Wan's throat.

“It's good to see you,” Anakin whispered.

Obi-Wan looked into his eyes, and read honesty and love there. It took tremendous effort and pain to reach the few inches to clasp Anakin's hand with his own, but he did it, and then tried to squeeze. “Between you, and the sky, I begin to wonder if they're trying to make my death a happy one.”

“Death, huh? Is that precognition, or simple logic? I got there by logic.”

Obi-Wan managed a heartbroken smile. “They've done things to my brain. Logic is... difficult these days. The Force within me says it will not be parted from those stars for much longer.”

“We're kinda late to the party.”

Obi-Wan's smile turned amused, and the shadow of playful. “You always are. And what was there to do but wait for you?”

“I'm glad Ahsoka didn't.” Vulnerable relief touched those pained eyes, where they stared up at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan's heart squeezed, as did his throat. So the recordings had been shown to the both of them, then. “It was quick,” he murmured in reply.

And Obi-Wan was just as grateful as Anakin that Ahsoka hadn't been tortured the way they had these past weeks.

An Inquisitor strode to meet them, face hidden in a mask. The Force swirled with his intent to kill.

“So, what, the Emperor didn't even bother to come watch me die?” Anakin asked.

“You turned down his offer of apprenticeship,” the Inquisitor replied. “Your only value was based in your potential usefulness. Without that, you are nothing. Your former Jedi master must be proud.”

“So very proud,” Obi-Wan murmured, and felt the swell of warmth from Anakin at his words.

“I'm going to give you one more chance to tell us where the straggling younglings and padawans are.”

Obi-Wan thought of young Dume, an infant cradled in his arms and a small collection of children around his legs. Obi-Wan didn't know how in blazes Dume would manage to care for them all, but he had hope the Force would provide.

“You are remarkably stupid,” Anakin chuckled. “You're never going to get that out of us. Those kids are gonna stay out of your hands.”

“Those kids? Are 'gonna' get you killed.”  
Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged a glance and quiet, small smiles.

“Seems okay to me.” Anakin grinned. “You gonna frip yourself with that lightsaber, or are you going to kill us?”  
The crimson blade lashed out, a messy strike that left Anakin very dead, his gaze staring up at the stars he'd always loved

Obi-Wan felt no grief, no regret.

He had no use for either, when he would rejoin Anakin in but a moment.

He looked up to face his fate head-on. The lightsaber sank deep into his chest, and the pain lit up every nerve like a Life Day droid in the dead of winter.

He embraced the pain.

This was what Qui-Gon's last moments had consisted of, and Satine's.

It felt right.

He crumpled, breathing his last, and with great effort, he lifted his gaze to find the stars.

_Farewell, Padawan Dume._

The Force had a task for young Caleb...

And Obi-Wan held no doubt that in that special moment, Caleb Dume would be spectacular.

 


End file.
